


My Tutor

by AttackOnFangurl



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Bad Puns, Crushes, Eventual Levi/Eren Yeager, F/F, F/M, Female Hange Zoë, Fluff, High School, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Swears, M/M, OOC, POV Eren Yeager, Party, Pick-Up Lines, Sassy Eren Yeager, Sassy Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Secret Crush, Study Date, Tutor Levi, Tutoring
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-03-04 02:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2905514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AttackOnFangurl/pseuds/AttackOnFangurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sixteen year old Eren Jaeger, a high school student in his Junior year, is having a hard time keeping his grades up. So, one day his dreadfully boring Geometry teacher assigns him a tutor.<br/>It just had to be Levi Rivaille. The guy he's been tripping over his feet for since 8th grade.</p><p>Previously Named Bulletproof Love</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My New Tutor

**Author's Note:**

> Ayye~  
> This is my first Ereri fanfic!  
> I don't usually write but I hope you guys like it.  
> (^~^)  
> I friend of mine helped beta read it, you should go check out some of their fics!  
> Levi_The_Queen_Of_Guyliner  
> I hope you like it ;-; ~ Guyliner

Five minutes till lunch!

Thank you Freckle Jesus! I’ll be outta this class in no time. I hate geometry class. Mr. Pixis always teaches it so boring that you’ll fall asleep as soon as you walk in. It's that bad. In fact, at this very moment I'm on my way to sleepland. 

I go to lay my head on my desk when I'm startled out of my daze by a hand slamming on my desk. I glance up at the upset wrinkled face of a man who needs to lay off the booze.

“Eren Jaeger! You’ll be seeing me after class.”

Shit. Why did this class have to be so boring to make me fall asleep?

There were a few snickers I heard in the class. An elbow nudged me lightly on my left side. I turned to see the big, bright blue, worried eyes of my best friend Armin. I give him my best smile show he doesn't need to worry about me. By the look he gives me, it didn’t work as well as I had hoped. 

As soon as the bell rings, I rush up and out of my seat in the hopes that Mr. Pixis won’t notice me. Trying to blend in with the big crowd of students, someone grabs the hood of my grey hoodie, pulling me into the classroom.

Meeting the eyes of Mr. Pixis, I let out a childish whine.

“And where do you think you'd be going Mr. Jaeger?”

“Uh...t-the bathroom?” Fuck, get it together Jeager! Why can't I have my sister Mikasa's powers of lying? Why do I even try?

Mr. Pixis let out a big sigh and let go of my hoodie, his face flooding with concern. “Eren you’re making this harder than it needs to be. You’re failing this class,” Well, that doesn't surprise me at all considering how much time I spend sleeping in this class than actually listening. "Which is why I’ve assigned you a tutor. You’ll be meeting with him tomorrow after school in the library.” 

He would do this. Assign a tutor without a word to me. Crazy old man. 

I groan, “Who’s my tutor?"

“He's a senior named Levi Rivaille.” 

My eyes widened, “W-What?"

"Yes, I figured that you being a Junior, he'd have no trouble teaching you the material, seeing as he's already learned it all." His glances behind me, “Ah! Right on time. Eren, I'd like you to meet your new tutor.” I follow his gaze to the person behind me and I'm met with stormy blue eyes.

“Tch.  This  is who I'm tutoring?” Ouch. Okay, that stung.

His gaze looks over my body then back at my face, making me all the more nervous.

“Pfft...figures.” He murmured. Disregarding me, he walks around me to plant himself in his in a seat.

"Ah. What are you doing? It's lunch?" I raise an eyebrow over at him.

"I hate the cafeteria. It's loud, dirty and my friend Hanji is always sticking her nasty hands in my food." He grumbles. "Now, shoo, boy." Levi waves a hand to dismiss me.

Swallowing, I walk (more like sprint) out of the classroom and into the halls.

Oh god, no. Why’d it have to be him. Not only is he my tutor but I've had the biggest crush on in the 8th grade. A painfully obvious one according to Armin and Mikasa. 

** What am I going to do?  
**


	2. My New Tutor Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teasing, Parties and Study Dates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayay! Longer chapter!  
> (/*^*)/  
> Beta'd by Levi_the_queen_of_guyliner  
> (Queen Levi for short)

I couldn’t get over what had happened yesterday. It’s been on my mind all night resulting in me having no sleep whatsoever. I turned my head to see the face of my alarm clock. 6:15 A.M. 

Seriously, fuck my life.

Coming to the decision that I’m not going to get any sleep, I swing my legs over the side of my bed. I tip-toed out of my bedroom and down the hall to the bathroom. I yelp at the cold tile of the bathroom floor. Why are floors so cold in the morning?

Ignoring my inner thoughts I begin to strip off my clothes for a quick shower before it’s time to leave for school. I turn the knobs of the shower, waiting for the water to heat up enough for me to step in, I brush my teeth. After my teeth feel like they’re clean enough, I test the temperature of the water by I reaching a hand under the stream of water and decide to get in.

Standing under the stream of water, my mind begins to wonder back to my new tutor. Maybe I’m just being dramatic but this has got to be the worst. I already get nervous when I simply walk past him, just think about what will happen when he’s talking to me! 

I’m going to die.

That’s it. 

My head will just explode all over him from all the pent up anxiety. Then he’ll set my body on fire because I made a mess with my blood. Yep, that’s what will happen.

...There’s no maybe about it. I’m definity being dramatic. 

Maybe I can convince Mr. Pixis to change my tutor...No, I doubt that crazy old man will do that. I swear, he just likes screwing with me. 

Realizing how much time I had spent in the shower overthinking things, I quickly turn off the shower and get out. I grab one of Mikasa’s pink fluffy towels and dry off my hair and body before wrapping it around my waist. Walking out of the bathroom and back to my room. When I get back, I walk over to my dresser and pull out a fresh pair of blue boxers. I quickly pull them up and over my junk.

I glanced at my clock to see that it reads 6:47 am. Sweet! I usually have no time left. I always have Mikasa burst in my room to wake me up. Speaking of which, where is she? She should have been up by now.

It’s become routine for her to wake me up around this time. Maybe she’s cooking breakfast?

Since it’s the middle of January and cold as  balls  out, I put on my baggie red hoodie.After I yan it over my head I reach over and grab my favorite black jeans that fit me like a second skin. I practically pour myself into them. When I’m finished putting on my clothes, I searched for my black sneakers and find them under my bed. I pull them on over a pair of red socks and grab my cellphone and bookbag and start walking downstairs.

It’s only been me and Mikasa in the house for a while. Our mother, Karla Jaeger, is a Navy Seal while our father, Grisha Jaeger, is in the Marine Corps. They are currently stationed in 29 palms, California. They will be gone for a year, it’s been a few months so they will be back home in nine, sometimes it’s just Mikasa, Armin and I. We all miss them so much that we can’t help but count down the days.

I’m so proud of both of them, too. Not only did they give me life and a home to live in but they also showed me the ocean. I grew up with so many stories of it that it has become something that I love and admire. I’ve seen it a few times and it’s one of the most beautiful things I’ve ever seen.

Coming into the kitchen, I’m hit with the glorious smell of eggs and bacon. 

Ahhhh...Oh, how I love my sisters cooking! 

Stepping over the threshold, I see that she is setting up the plates and silverware. 

She glanced up looking surprised. “Woah! No way! You got up on time by yourself. I’m so proud of you.” She mocks me.

“Good morning to you, too.” I roll my eyes at her.

We settle into a comfortable silence as we begin to fill our plates. After a few minutes pass she begins to say saying. I think at first she’s going to ask me something about homework but when she asks about Levi, I almost dropped the jug of orange juice I’m holding.

“W-What about him?” I can already feel my cheeks heating up.

“Isn’t he your new tutor?” She wiggles her eyebrows tauntingly. Her and Armin always have to tease me about him. Don’t have the greatest fucking friends ever? 

Realising that I’m not going to respond, she suddenly gets serious and continues, “You do realise this is study date don’t you?”

“S-study  date ?” I stutter out as she smirks and pats my head like I’m puppy. 

“I’m just joking.”  I pout at her teasing.

“It’s not funny! Don’t put those silly thoughts in my head!” She giggles at my pouting face as we go back to eating our breakfast.

Time Lapse

When we arrive at school, Armin skips up to us, “Good morning, guys!”

How can he always be so happy and cheery in the morning? It’s almost contagious... almost.

“It was good up until  someone  had to ruin it with their  rudeness. ” I look pointedly at Mikasa.

“Aw, what? Are you still mad? I said was only teasing.”

“Yeah? Well, you didn’t have to tease me.” I pout at her.

Armin looks back at Mikasa and I with confused eyes.

“He’s mad because I said he was having a study  date with Levi.” Mikasa explains as we stop in front of my locker.

I groan thinking of slamming my head against the lockers. Deciding against it, I grab what I needed for class.

Armin squeals loud enough to make me flinch.

“Awwww! OHMYGODOHMYGOD! I ship you guys so hard!” Did I mention that Armin is my biggest supporter?

I slam my locker shut. “UGH! Oh my god! You guys are seriously going to make my head explode! Can we talk about something else? Like the fucking weather! I don’t care ! Just not this!”

Armin’s excitement cools down at my outburst. “Fine, fine, fine. I have to tell you guys something anyway.” His excitement rises up again and I can already feel my terror building at what he has to say. “Well, “ He begins, dragging out the word. “I just found out that Jean is having a party this Saturday. He’s inviting basically the whole school, we should totally go!”

“Ew. I hate that asshole. I think I’ll pass.” I grimace. 

“Awww, c’mon he’s our friend. We have to show up.” Armin beggs.

Fuck. He’s giving me his famous and well known puppy eyes. I tried looking away but I couldn’t resist. 

“You never know Levi might show up...” Mikasa drags out.

I blush. Fuck. She planted that seed, didn’t she now?

“Yeah! Pleeeaassee? I’ll only go if you go!”

“Fine!”  I relent.

“Yes! This is gonna be so much fun!” He said excitedly jumping up and down.

Seriously, fuck this guy.

The warning bell goes off making me realise just how long we’ve been standing here. Waving we head off to our first bell classes.

Time Lapse

Most people my age consider History to be the most boring class ever. But, for me? Geometry. Definitely Geometry. To my surprise, though, I haven’t found myself in sleepland. Instead I think about what’s going to happen after school. My thoughts attack me full force with thoughts of Levi when I hear my name being called, snapping me back into reality.

“Eren Jaeger!” 

“W-What?!?”

“I  asked  you what the slope is of this line.” Pixis chortles.

I have no idea what number we’re on so I wing it. “Uh...umm four?”

“Mr. Jaeger, that was question six. We’re on question  25 .”

“...Ah, yes, I see…” I mutter.  Yes,  I am, in fact, being a smartass.

“I just wanted to see if you were paying attention,” Pixis sighs.”Which you weren’t.” He picks up a large, pink eraser from a student’s desk in front of him and throws it at me.

“Ow! Fuck! Why?!” I shout. Pixis simply shrugs and turns back to the board. A couple giggles are heard throughout the class as I rub my forehead.

Fuck me! Maybe I’d pay attention if this class wasn’t so fucking boring, you crazy drunk...I hate this class.

I glance up at the clock to see that class will be over in less than a minute. I anxiously wait for the bell to sound. When it does, I’m up and out of the room before anyone else.

Time Lapse

When I get to the lunchroom I move over to the table situated at the back corner of the room. The rest of the gang is already there when I get there. Armin, the little shit, brings up Jean’s party.

“Hey, Jean! We’re going to your party.” Armin giggles.

“Great. But, when you say ‘we’, you do mean you and Mikasa? Right? And not  him .” He point at me and makes a face like I just fucked his dog. 

I flip him off before turning to Armin and Mikasa. “See! This is why I didn’t want to go to his barn house party.”

Jean opens his mouth to retort but is interrupted by Reiner.

“Ah yeah a party! I’m down! And shut up, you two! Eren, you’re going.” Reiner points at me like I’m a puppy being scolded. Dammit.

Bertolt, who  is sitting next to him, smiles. “Yeah, let’s all go together like old times, we don’t hangout that much like we used to. This will be a great opportunity to catch up!”

“Then it’s settled we’re all going to this party together. Hands in everyone!” Armin squeals.

“Pfft..what? We haven’t done that since like 5th grade.” I roll my eyes.

“Awww c’mon for old times sake!” Armin begs.

I sigh knowing I can’t get out of this and play my hand on top of his. Everyone else follows after in the order of Mikasa, Jean, Marco, Bertolt, Reiner, Annie, Krista, Ymir, Sasha, Connie.

I must admit that it does feel good doing what we used to do. It feels great knowing we’ve been together for so long.

Time Lapse

Before I knew it, the school day is over and it’s time to get my things to study with Levi. After which, I make my way to the old library. My heart is pounding a mile a minute.

I could just turn around. Just go home and hide under my blankets for a year. Fail the test and become a hobbit. It’s perfe-

My thoughts of self-destruction come to a halt when I realize I’ve reached my destination. I gulp heavily before pushing open the library doors. When I walk in, I notice that the librarian isn’t here. It doesn’t surprise me, though, considering he isn’t even a real librarian. He’s just the basketball coach who was put there on short notice. The helper, Mina Carolina, is always in here, though. She’s a really sweet girl, and a friend of mine. Looking over, I notice there are a few people on the computers that look to be logging off and leaving soon.

I search around for a moment trying to find Levi. By the looks of it he isn’t here yet so I take a seat at a table in the back right corner and wait. Crossing my arms on the table, I rest my head on them and find myself in sleepland.

“Oi, brat!”

Almost jumping out of my seat, I glance up and see those beautiful, stormy eyes.

“Uh S-Sorry, I kind of dozed off ..” I laugh awkwardly. I look around us and notice that it’s just me and him in the library. Well, if  that  doesn’t make me hella nervous, then I don’t know what will.

“Stop slacking off. We need to get to work. Mr. Pixis told me you have a test tomorrow on slope equations.”  

Uh...We had a test tomorrow…? 

I must look confused because he scowls before saying “Are you shitting me? You didn’t know you had a test tomorrow?” I shake my head.

He pulls up a chair and sits himself next to me. Even though he isn’t that close to me, my heart beats as if it is playing hop scotch. 

“Well, I hope you’re fully awake now because we’re not leaving until you get these equations right. Now turn to page 54 in your geometry book, fucker.”

Time Lapse

I glance at the clock on the wall, we’ve been here for two straight hours. Surprisingly, I’m starting to get the hang of these equations. But, I always find my gaze wandering to his pale collarbone. My eyes trail down to his chest. I’ve noticed before that behind the black v-neck t-shirt, he has a great deal of abs but everytime I see them I want to get on my knees and lick them. I bit down hard on my lip and hope that I’m not drooling because dayum that body.

“Oi Brat! Are you listening?” Levi grunts.

Uh, no. How can I when you’re showing off those delicious abs of yours? I mean, really? How can you wear that tight of a shirt and then expect me to pay attention to  geometry ?

“Y-Yes!” I reply flustered.

“Then what did I say?” He looks at me with an ‘I’m-Not-Stupid’ look on his face.

“Uh..y-you-that’s not umm…” Jesus. Fuck.

“Stop going to la la-fucking-land and pay attention.”

“Sorry.” I reply shamefully.

Levi rolls his eyes.

“Since you seem like you’re ready for tomorrow’s test, we’ll call it a night.”

Night? Confusedly, I glance at the clock that reads 5:30.

“That clock is wrong. It’s actually 7:30.”

“Oh.”

Collecting my things, I stand up out of my seat and start to head out of the library doors with Levi beside me. Before crossing the threshold, I wave goodbye to Mina. I turn right to begin my trek to the exit but I hear Levi’s voice behind before we split off.

“If you fail tomorrow’s test, I’m seriously going to kick your ass.” He smirks at me, amusement flickering in his eyes. He turns away and begins walking away.

I shiver at cold, smoothness of his voice. I feel my face heat up as I turn and walk toward the exit doors.

I’m so fucked. **  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you thought in the comments. I'll be updating soon.  
> Queen Levi~ I apologize if I have any info about the Marines and/or Navy Seals wrong. That was a part that I wrote so, if there are any problems just say so in the comments so I can fix them. :3


	3. Did I Pass?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren takes dat test, son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah Here's the next chapter. Sorry for the slow update, that would be on mostly my part. I've been very busy so, I was having trouble finding time to proofread/edit this.  
> But, hey! Here it is, guys!  
> ~ Levi_The_Queen_Of_Guyliner

I’m so pumped up for this test.

Woah.

I never thought I would say that considering that I am such a failure at Geometry. The test is already on my desk, I take out my pencil. I begin with all the answers that I know. Surprisingly enough, I know almost all of them.

It takes around 10 minutes for me to finish. I write my name at the top and walk over to Mr. Pixis to turn it in. He gives me a fixed look when I hand it to him, to which I match sarcastically with my own look. When I sit back at my desk I scan the room, realizing that Armin and I are the only two to finish so far.

Of course, Armin had been the first to turn it in. He’s super smart. If he had wanted, he could have skipped a grade but he says he wants to graduate with everyone else. I glance at the clock to see we have five more minutes. When I look back to the class, I realize that I had spaced out for quite a bit, as most everyone had turned in the test.

Suddenly, Armin turns to me excitedly. “How’d you think you did?” He leans over so he could face me.

“Honestly? I think I did pretty good. It’s different, I knew most of the answers. I actually think it was easy.” I pause for a moment, pondering what this could mean. “Oh my God, Armin...I think...I think I was abducted by aliens and they fucked my brain! I’m must be chosen one! Humanity’s last hope!” I clap my hands to my face, gasping.

Armin rolls his eyes at my antics.

“Seriously Armin! This is not normal! For me to think that math is easy? What has this world come to!” I fake a sob.

“Yeah,” He says, dragging the word out. “or maybe, just possibly. Just a suggestion here, I could be wrong.” He holds up his hands in defense. “But it seems to me you might just have a good tutor.” He winks at me.

My cheeks start to heat up. I suppose I walked into that one. Why do I have to blush at the smallest things? It’s not like he said his name!

The shrill sound of the bell brings me out of my self-pitying turmoil.

“He sure is a keeper, though!” Wow. Thanks for that one, Armin. It’s not like I was trying to have a day without popping boners randomly at the mention of tutors or anything.

On my way out the door, I hear Pixis call out for me.  “Mr. Jaeger, see me after school. We should discuss what grade you've gotten on the test. I’m sure you’ll be surprise.”

“Uh ok.”  Okay, now I’m pretty sure that I passed.

Lightly pushing people out of my way, some asshole decides to trip me. I drop all of my books on the floor, barely catching myself from tasting the floor.

“Oops! Maybe you should watch where you’re going, Jaeger.” Jean snickers at me.

“Fuck you, horseshit!”

Reaching down for my notebook, I feel a hand brush mine. Glancing up, I meet those gorgeous stormy eyes.

“Tch. Are you always this clumsy or are you just an idiot…No, nevermind. I’m your damn tutor, I know you’re an idiot.” Levi rolls his eyes.

I can feel his breathe on my cheek. I think of staying this close but chicken out and pull back, notebook in my hand.

“Well, this idiot is pretty sure he just passed his test.” I grumble.

Levi pauses, staring at me, before he straightens up. “You better have. If you hadn't, I was going to make you do all of the problems in that Geometry book.”

“Ha. Ha. Very funny.”

“I’m serious.” He deadpans. We stare at each other for a moment, the atmosphere making me slightly uncomfortable.

“Ah. Well, I should be going so…..see ya.” I turn to head to lunch.

“Oi, brat, When you find out what you got on your test, text me.” He quickly turns and walks back into the Geometry room.

“But, I don’t have your number.” The door slams shut in my face.

Confusedly, I dig out my phone and pull up my contact list. I scroll to the L’s and find that he had put his number in my phone...teddy bear emoji and all... When did he do that? It must have been when I dozed off yesterday during tutoring.  My heart flutters in wistfully at the thought of Levi holding my phone.

What is wrong with me?

Realizing I’m standing in the middle of the hallway, I quickly find my locker and head to lunch.

**(((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))**

“You have his number!” Armin nudges my arm excitedly.

“Oh my God! It’s no big deal and stop screaming people are starting to stare.” My face flushes a light pink.

“Oh...haha...sorry.” Armin giggles softly.

“Anyways! He wants me to text him my test grade. That’s all.” I roll my eyes.

“Did you pass?” Mikasa asks from beside me, stabbing her food rather than eating it.

“I think so...Mr. Pixis says he wants me to see me after class about it.” I shrug.

“Pfft! Sorry to break it to you but, if he wants to see you after school, you failed that test.” Jean shouts obnoxiously from his spot next to Marco at the table down.

“No one asked for your opinion, horse-ass.” I growl at him.

“Ass-crack.” He mutters under his breath.

Armin scrunches his eyebrows. “What even...Who says ass-crack as an insult…?” He mutters.

“Douche-Bag!” I shout, ignoring Armin’s confusion.

“Dickwad!”

“Guys, your insults...they just…” Armin shakes his head.

“All I hear is neigh neigh neigh!.” I move my hands sarcastically, once again disregarding Armin. “And why don’t you shove that potato right up your-”

“Seriously?!” Armin shouts, exasperated.

“Hey! Don’t you dare bring potatoes in this!” Sasha stands up from her seat, putting her hands up in defense. A few people turn to stare at our table.

“Guys, let’s not argue in a place like this.” Bertoldt sweats from his seat across from Armin and I, Reiner and Annie beside him.

I sigh. “Whatever.”

“Ookay. Changing the subject from your terrible insults. I thought of an idea for the party. Why don’t we go in pairs? Like, I go with Mikasa, while Annie and Bertoldt can go with Reiner. Sasha can go with Connie. Ymir with Christa, course! Jean with Marco and Eren with Levi.” Armin giggles at his own little teasing.

“Uh...What..” I say like the idiot I am.

“When you text him about the scores you got on your test, just happen to mention about the party tomorrow and ask him to go. If he turns you down, you go with Mikasa and I.” The little shit shrugs.

“B-But I-”

“No Buts! It’s settled! Unless anyone doesn’t like the idea?” Armin questions, eyebrows raised.

“I don’t damn it!” I raise my arms.

“Great! We’ll see eachother tomorrow!”

“What?! How dare you…"

Everyone stands from their seats and begin to leave, me gaping miserably at their backs. I close my mouth and frown angrily. I know he’s trying to help but, not everyone needs cupid. Sometimes, I wish they would just stay out of things.

Now I have to find my balls that dropped to the floor and ask Levi to go with me to the party.

Fuck my darling life.

**(((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))**

It’s finally 3:00, schools out. I make my to the Geometry room to see what I got on my test.

I’m a bit nervous.

Who am I kidding? I'm about to shit my pants, you guys.

Walking into the classroom. Mr. Pixis is erasing the shitty, old chalkboard. “Ah, Mr. Jaeger! I have good news for you.” The old man spouts out excitedly.

I relax immediately at hearing it’s good news.

“You got a 95% on your test today. Well done I’m very impressed...and surprised.”

Thanks for the support, _Pixis_.

“Looks like Mr. Rivaille has done good to you. If you keep this up, you may not need a tutor for long.”

“Thank you.” I say sincerely.

“You may go, that’s all I needed. Have a good weekend, Mr. Jaeger”.

“You, too.”

 

**(((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))**

On my walk back home, I decide that I’ll text Levi later.

 _No_ , I am not avoiding it.

I just want to be mentally prepared when I text him and maybe _not_ sound like a complete idiot.

Yeah...that’s it…

I plug my headphones into my ears and let the music flow through each step I take.

**(((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))**

When I walk into the old, blue house I call home, I realize I’m alone. Mikasa is probably out studying with Annie. They have a huge test Monday and they wanted to get started right away. But, honestly, I think they just want an excuse to be alone.

I’m the only one out of our group of friends who knows they’re going out. They started dating a while ago. The only reason I know is because I walked in on them making out one day and nearly broke my jaw from how hard it hit the floor.

And let me tell you.

I am their biggest shipper, son.

I honestly love them together. I catch them staring at each other at lunch all the time. It’s cute, and adorable and I’m only a _little_ jealous.

I walk in to the kitchen, grab a water bottle out the fridge and I head up the stairs. I plop down on my bed and take out my phone, ready to text Levi my scores. I type it up and after obsessively rechecking the text, I send it.

 _ **Eren:**_ Hey, it’s Eren. I got a 95% on my test.

To distract myself from staring at my phone. I gulp down half of my water bottle. My phone buzzes only 9 minutes later.

No, I was not repeatedly checking the time, of course not.

 _ **Levi ʕ≧ᴥ≦ʔ:**_ Nope, not good enough. Looks like you’re going to have to do all of those problems in the book after all.

 _ **Eren:**_   Wat?!?!

 _ **Eren:**_ But, that’s still passing!

 _ **Eren:**_ High passing!

 _ **Levi ʕ≧ᴥ≦ʔ:**_ Don’t care.

 _ **Levi ʕ≧ᴥ≦ʔ:**_ You’re going to do them whether you like it or not.

 _ **Eren:**_ That’s so not fair! U said if I passed I wouldn’t have to do them!! Leviiiii! (╥_╥)

 _ **Levi ʕ≧ᴥ≦ʔ:**_ Yeeah, I lied. I’m a liar. Fire-y pants and all.

 ** _Eren:_** Yeah, nope. I’m switching tutors.

 _ **Levi ʕ≧ᴥ≦ʔ:**_ Good luck with that…

 _ **Levi ʕ≧ᴥ≦ʔ:**_ I’m pretty sure I’m the only one who can put up with your idiocy, darling fool.

Remind me again why I like this nerd with a teddy emoji.

 _ **Eren:**_  I’m not stupid! (ﾉಥ益ಥ) ﾉ ┻━┻

 _ **Levi ʕ≧ᴥ≦ʔ:**_ Put the table back.

 _ **Eren:**_ ┬─┬ ノ( ゜-゜ノ)

 _ **Levi ʕ≧ᴥ≦ʔ:**_ Back on topic now, I was only joking, kid. Don’t lose your shit.

 _ **Eren:**_ Wow. Thx for almost givin me a panic attack (╥_╥)

 _ **Levi ʕ≧ᴥ≦ʔ:** _ Only for you, bright-eyes.

My heart flutters at the nickname and decide that now is the moment of truth.

 _ **Eren:**_ So uh..did you hear about the party that’s happening tomorrow?

There’s a long pause before my phone finally buzzes.

 _ **Levi ʕ≧ᴥ≦ʔ:**_ You mean the party being thrown by your friend?

 _ **Eren:**_ Ew. Don’t call him my friend and yes that party.

 _ **Levi ʕ≧ᴥ≦ʔ:**_  Fine, fine. The one your pet horse is throwing. What of it?

I snort before typing out a reply...er multiple replies.

 _ **Eren:**_ So, are you planning on going?

 _ **Eren:**_ Or do you think parties are lame?

 _ **Eren:**_ So, you’re just gonna chill at home?

Shit. I sound so stupid and desperate.

 _ **Levi ʕ≧ᴥ≦ʔ:**_ Oi! Calm down before you piss yourself!

 _ **Levi ʕ≧ᴥ≦ʔ:**_ I do plan on going. Now, what do you really want to ask me already. I have to be somewhere soon.

I gulp and notice how clammy my hands feel.

 _ **Eren:**_ ….If you don’t have anyone to go with, you wanna go with me?

Minutes tick by as I wait for his reply. I’m starting to doubt myself when my phone buzzes again.

 _ **Levi ʕ≧ᴥ≦ʔ:**_ I was going with a couple of my friends…

Ready for the rejection to come, I hold my white bunny pillow pet tight to my chest.

 _ **Levi ʕ≧ᴥ≦ʔ:**_ ...But I guess I’ll see you there, kid.

Overly excited, I throw my pillow pet into the air, almost hitting the ceiling fan, and catch it into a hug.

 ** _Eren:_** So, you’re saying you’ll meet me there??

 _ **Levi ʕ≧ᴥ≦ʔ:**_ *Heavy, annoyed sigh at your dense ass* Yes, you shitty brat!

Before Levi can set me on fire through the phone, I quickly end the conversation. I feel my heart beating a mile a minute. This isn’t happening. I must be dreaming...again. I bite the inside of my cheek to make sure. Though a moment later, I realize I must have bitten down to hard because a copper-like taste fills my mouth.

Ah Fuck. At least I know I’m not dreaming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can almost tell when and where I've added in my dumb humor.  
> But, come on? Sassy/Confuse Armin and Teddy bear Levi is perf.  
> ~Levi_The_Queen_Of_Guyliner  
> Btw. AttackOnFangurl hopes you enjoyed. Comment, subscribe, kudos if you'd like!  
> Also, if you'd like to contact/talk/whatever with us  
> Attackonfangurl is on Instagram  
> Levithequeenofguyliner on Tumblr and Levi_The_Queen_Of_Guyliner on Instagram  
> wink wonk


	4. Getting ready for humiliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is literally them getting ready for the party. XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay new chapter update!  
> Omg I haven't updated in sooooo long. I have so many reasons why one of the main reasons were because I had to return my schools laptop bc summer vacation & all.  
> I don't have a laptop rn.I'm hoping to get one for my bday.  
> But as in rn I'm using my phone  
> Fun. ;-;  
> My friend Aka editor didn't help on this bc I'm an impatient person & wanted to update this chapter bc I felt bad for taking so long .  
> But go on & read my bbys, hope you enjoy c;

Waking up with the sun in my eyes is not fun Mmkayy? I yawned and stretched out my arms in front of me. I glanced at the clock that read 3 : 36 pm. 

 Holy shit man. Did I really sleep that long?  Well, at least I slept pretty well & not stay up late like I always do. 

  I slid off my bed and headed to the bathroom . I turned the shower on before I took a whiz. I grabbed my toothbrush & paste and started brushing. Finishing up I turned the faucet off and stripped down my clothes and jumped in the shower.  Washing myself I started thinking about the party.

    I'm supposed to be meeting Levi at the party that's either makes me terrified or excited,  maybe a mixture of both. 

I mean he didn't completely turn me down.

Or did he?

*insert dramatic music here*

Nah, he probably was planning to go with his friends and I'm being a drama queen & over thinking things.  

Turning off the shower,  I grabbed my towel and began to dry myself. I wrapped the towel around my waist and walked back to my room.

It's now 4:45 pm and I never realized how long my showers have been lately. 

Shrugging it off, I walked over to my closet and began picking out what I'm going to wear tonight.  I heard a buzz from my phone on my night stand and got a text from Armin.

Lil mushroom: Ayeeeeeee Eren ready for the party tonight!  :3

Before you say anything yes I have Armin as that because his head/ hair is shaped like that. But I have nicknames for everyone on my phone. Like for Mikasa I have her as Mika and for Jean you can probably guess *cough * Horseshit.

Oh wait ! I forgot to give Levi a nickname.  Hmmmm....Ah I know ! For now on his nickname will be Lil shawty! (Haha get it because he's short & maybe possible one day will be my shawty c; )

Oh my God I need help ;-; 

Eren :  yeah ! 

Lil mushroom : Soooo how did go with you & Levi are you going with him to the party?! (;

Eren : Not exactly he said he was planning to go with his friends but he said he'll meet me there.

Lil mushroom : Aw that's okay you can go with me & Mika and we'll leave the rest to you *wink wonk* (;

Eren: *face palm * thanks for making me feel even more nervous than I am :P 

Lil mushroom : Oh hush you'll do fine! Btw whatchya doin???

Eren : Getting dressed for the party....whY ? 

Lil mushroom : I'll be over in 10 mins

Eren: WaT??! WhY?!! 

Lil mushroom : Eren, my darling LAZY Eren. Tell me rn that you weren't going to wear a plain T shirt & jeans. 

I finished getting dressed & looked in the mirror to find out that is exactly what I had on.

The lil shit knew me too well. 

Eren : I hate that you know me too well it's not fair ;-;-;-;-;

Lil mushroom : see you in 10 mins!  (: 

Now that I think about it Levi is going to be there and I wanna look scrumptious for him. I wonder what he's gonna wear. I hope he wears one of his tight fitting shirts that show his amazingly,  delicious looking arms and pants that show his bootylious- 

My dirty thoughts were interrupted by a knock on my bedroom door. 

Damn that was fast, it's hasn't even been 10 mins yet!

"Come in!" I shouted

"Armin said he was coming over."

 It was Mikasa. 

"Yeah I know he's going to give me a "makeover". I groaned

"No offense but you need it."

Ahhh hell nah .! ^-^

"Wow thanks I definitely don't feel offended" I said sarcastically

She shrugged and gave me a smirk. 

Mikasa looked ready for the party.  She had on a black crop top & a black skirt with skulls all over them & black knee high socks with he black combat boots.

I know she's my sister but Damn she did look good. 

"Looks like someone's look good for there bhoo " I wiggled my eyebrows

"Yes and now so are you" she winked at me

I blushed a bit , why do I have to blush so easily dammit it! 

As I was going to say something I heard the door bell and quickly got up to answer it. 

It was Armin and he looked good as well.

He was wearing a dark grey flannel with a grey beanie and dark blue skinny jeans. 

"That's what you were going to wear?  Armin said with a distasteful look

"Nice seeing you too". Rolling my eyes. 

"Oh sorry got distracted by THAT." But he gave me one of his known bear hugs. Trust me he may be small but he's surprisingly strong.  

"Okay, but seriously what is up with everyone attack me with these hurtful words. I have feelings too." I pouted and glared at both Mika & Armin. 

They giggled at me.

"Hey! It's not funny."

Which made them giggle even more.  

" Fine....I see how it is."  I crossed my arms & sassily rolled my neck around. 

They burst out laughing

Um S'cuse me bitch I don't believe I'm joking here. 

"Oh my god Eren you're such a drama queen!  How the hell did you go from being a lil kid from being sassy?" Hearing giggles here and there.

I shrugged

"C'mon we don't have time ! Let's make you look like Levi wish he took you to the party!" Armin pulls me up to my room where I'll be tortured. 

~    TIME LAPSE     ~ 

"Let's put some music on!" Armin went over to my CD collection and put a CD in my stereo. 

American Idiot by Green day starts blasting through my speakers. 

Great. It feels like I'm stuck in some shitty clique movie.

You know when you start going back in forth from the changing room & come back to see if they like it?  That's exactly what's happening except I'm changing in my bathroom. 

*Insert SpongeBob narrator voice here*

             ONE

            ETERNITY

            LATER......

  I really hope they like this because I'm running out of ideas. I looked at myself in the mirror and not to sound self-centered but I kinda looked kinda hot.

  I had on a black beanie that said BITE ME in white letters. A black v neck tshirt that has the Warning Parental Advisory Explicit Content sign in white letters.  

  Over that I have a dark turquoise flannel, all unbuttoned and black skinny jeans that fit me like a second skin and black converse.

When I came out there jaws dropped and heard Armin gasped loudly. 

"Somebody say something I'm getting nervous here." 

Mikasa was the one to speak up first. 

"Eren you look-"

"GOOOOOD." Armin finished up her sentence

"R-R Really?" I tried my best to control my blush.

But of course I failed miserably.  

"Uh Yeah I wouldn't be surprised if Levi Frick frackled you tonight! !."

"Couldn't agree more,  just make sure you use protection." Mikasa smirked at me. 

"Guuuuyyyysss!" I facepalmed to hide the now very obvious blush that is spread across my face. 

"Can we just go already?  What time is the party anyway?"

 "Well Jean throws one of those parties where you show up anytime and leave in the morning. It's going on 8 so I guess we can head out now." Mikasa said non chalant.

"Everybody is probably already there by now let's go! "Armin practically jumping.

"Okay, you guys go downstairs I forgot something. " 

"Kay don't be looooonnng . Armin says walking out of the room with Mikasa. 

I waited for them to shut the door on there way out I heard Armin laughing to Mikasa that what he just said sounded wrong. I swear he's not as innocent as he seems.

Soon as I heard the door shut I  quickly went to my drawer and pulled out a packed condom and put in my pocket.

What? Pfft...don't judge me. I mean it's a party someone is bound to get laid. Maybe that someone is me & I pray and hope it's Levi 

I think it's time for me to get out of my shell and make a move on him somehow....or just tempt him to.

"Ereeeeenn!" Armin shouts unpatiently .

I quickly grabbed my phone and headed downstairs. 

"Finally, what took you so long?"

"Couldn't find my phone. " I waved my phone in front of them.

"Now who's ready to party! " Armin shouts as we walk out the front door and got inside Mikasa 's car. 

More like who's ready for humiliation. 

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo Yeaaaah was that clique enough for ya? I probably made hella errors which I'll make sure to check. I don't know about you but I love sassy Eren(^-^)/  
> *snaps fingers in a Z formation *  
> *flips hair*
> 
> Let me know if you guys enjoyed.c:  
> Btdubs you can find me on instagram @attackonfangurl yo

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you enjoyed it.  
> I plan to write more soon.  
> :3


End file.
